smifandomcom-20200213-history
Back at Super Mario Island
Back at Super Mario Island, also known as Super Mario Island 2 in some regions, is a TV show that is a spinoff of Super Mario Island that aired on Nintendo TV and Nintendo Netflix. Summary Mario, Luigi and friends return to Super Mario Island for new adventures with old and new friends alike. Characters Main Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Toad * Toadette * Shy Guy * Kamek * Hammer Bro. * Blooper * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Goomba * Monty Mole * Cheep-Cheep * Boo * Dry Bones * Bowser Jr. * Pom Pom * Spike Pokémon series * Flygon * Vibrava - Flygon's little sister. * Rockruff * Shinx * Joltik Recurring * Mr. Rowan - Mrs. Rowan's reluctant husband, who believes that Pokémon (and some others) cannot talk and tries to convince her so. * Mrs. Rowan - A woman who understands that Pokémon (and some others) can talk, and tries to get her husband to believe so. * Pizza Triplets - A threesome of pizza delivery women who look exactly alike. * Snotty Girl - The rude and hateful niece of Mr. and Mrs. Rowan; full name Ella "Snotty Girl" Rowan. She, however, is friends with Bowser Jr. and mostly hangs out with him, much to Mario's chagrin. She is also a recurring main character in the series and is the main star of the episodes she appears in, such as her debut The Good, the Bad and the Snotty. Snotty Girl also has a cousin named Brittany "Phlegmy Girl" Rowan, as seen in the episode, Snotty and Snottier. * Joshua, Maddie and Brayden - Three Pokémon who are seen at Toadsworth's house and go to school. Joshua is a Grubbin, Maddie is a Mareep, and Brayden is a Torchic. * Officer Omastar - A male Omastar who first appeared in the episode, Chain Gang. * Paras Hilton - A female Paras who is a celebrity pop diva. Her catchphrase is, "I wanna party with you!". Paras is a host of the game show, Do You Got What It Takes? and is a spoof of Paris Hilton. * Ethel - A Miltank who is the mother of Myra. * Myra - A small Shiny Miltank who first appears in the episode, Christmas at Snotty's. Mario series * Toadsworth - Toad and Toadette's grandfather, who they call "Grandpa". He is also a farmer. Pokémon series * The Mareep - A group of Mareep who often hang around together, quote famous literature and make snide comments towards Shy Guy. * Natu - A friend of Kamek who is a magician, fortune teller and doctor of Super Mario Island. She is called "Dr. Natu" in the series. * Skuntank - Toad's pet Skuntank of the same name. Minor Many of the Pokémon from Super Mario Island appear in this show. There are also new characters added to this cast. * Wild Pignite - A male Pignite who escaped a party the Mario and Pokémon crews had and got captured by Pokémon trainers in the episode, Wild Pignite's Dance Party. * Phlegmy Girl - Snotty Girl's cousin, who appeared in the episode, Snotty and Snottier, as an antagonist; full name Brittany "Phlegmy Girl" Rowan. Despite being banned from visiting Super Mario Island, Phlegmy Girl occasionally comes to try and apologize to the SMI crew for the events of Snotty and Snottier, and attends Christmastime at Snotty Girl's house in the episode, Christmas at Snotty's. * Lycanroc - A female midday Lycanroc who is Rockruff's cousin. She first appeared in the episode, Rockruff and Lycanroc. * Bratty Girl - Snotty Girl's chaotic little sister and another niece of Mr. and Mrs. Rowan; full name Sophia "Bratty Girl" Rowan. Bratty Girl makes her first appearance in the episode, Snotty and Bratty, as an antagonist. * Growlithe - A male Growlithe who is Shinx's crush. Shinx repeatedly tries to talk to Growlithe, only to blush and become too shy when approaching him. * Primarina - A female Primarina of the same name, who appeared in the episode, Chez Shinx. She is incredibly rich, but has a hot temper. * Bowser - Mario's childhood bully, who only wanted to apologize for bullying Mario in the episode, Brave Brothers, but Mario's friends caused Bowser to get angry and attack Mario and his friends by mercilessly breathing fire. * Bingo - A male Mankey who is a test pilot. He appeared in the episode, The Right Plumber. * Monty Malone - A Big Monty Mole who is the head of the Mole Underground shop. * Jumpluff - A female Jumpluff who is a talented trapeze artist. She is seen in the episode, Big Top Island. * Miss Jynx - A ventriloquist dummy made by Mario. * Luxio and Luxray - Two Pokémon who are distinct relatives of Shinx, as seen in the episode, Shinxmalion, where they are the main antagonists. Luxio is female, and Luxray is male. Episodes Back at Super Mario Island/Episodes Trivia * This show is based on Back at the Barnyard. * Unlike Back at the Barnyard, which ran for two seasons, Back at Super Mario Island runs for three seasons. * Munna, Musharna, Mudbray, Magby, the Starter Squad and Buneary do not reappear in this show. * Natu is the only recurring SMI character to reappear in this show. Category:Series